Jailbreak
by CaptianKate
Summary: This is a crossover between Steven Universe and Gravity falls. I explain everything more in the chapter!


**So this is another story based of a pic I saw on pinterest. I changed a few things in this story. Pacifica is older, about Wendy's age. Stan and Ford aren't related to Mabel. Mabel and Dipper aren't siblings but act like it when they're around each other. Bill isn't evil but Stan and Ford are the bad guys in this fic, unfortunately. It's a bit obvious in the beginning with Garnet's character but it's due to my otp with the Gravity falls series. Also, Gideon isn't a complete dick. In this story, he's more like rev Gideon. He and Mabel are friends like Steven and Connie are. Ok, that's enough explanation, onto the story!**

The sound of a soft singing echoed throughout the ship as Mabel groaned and sat up. She rubbed her head as she sat up and looked around.

"Wendy? Pacifica?"

She gasped as a memory of what happened before. Bipper's shocked eyes as electricity zapped through him before dissolving into two gems that fell to the ground. Wendy and Pacifica's cries of shock and then everything going black. Mabel gasped and jumped up.

"Bipper! Where are they?" she exclaimed as she jumped and ran over to the wall of light blocking her path.

The sound of frustrated cries echoed over the singing as Mabel held out a hand to the wall, lines of electricity traveling along her arm as she felt her hand go numb but she just giggled slightly. She pushed through the rest of the way and shook off her numbness when she got into the hall.

"Hah! I'm out! Woohoo! Ok, where is everybody?" Mabel said, starting to run down one of the halls. "Gotta find 'em. Gotta find 'em. Gotta find - oh…"

She paused as she came to a cell with a golden haired boy in black shorts and a gold t-shirt under a dark gold cloak. He was holding his head, groaning. A small black hat sat on top of his head and one of his eyes seemed to be covered by a brick pattern of gold material.

"Uh… hello? Are… you ok?" Mabel asked, coming close to the barrier.

The boy jumped, flinching back and panting at he looked at her with his eye widened. Then, his eye narrowed and he glared at the girl. Turning to the wall and hitting it, hard.

"Great! This is just perfect!" he exclaimed, causing Mabel to jump slightly from the sudden action.

"Um,do you need any help?" Mabel asked, moving closer.

"No! I mean- Don't look at me! Just… go away…" the boy said before turning and curling up into a ball.

Mabel lowered her head and began to walk away but the boy's exclamation stopped her as he turned and stood.

"Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field?" he asked, standing.

Mabel shrugged and held up her hand to the barrier.

"I just kind of…" She said, beginning to reach towards the barrier.

"Wait! No no no no no, wait!" the boy exclaimed before Mabel's hand phased through the barrier easily. "It's… ok?"

The boy reached his hand forward and attempted to do the same but ended up getting shocked by the barrier. He cringed and pulled his hand back to cradle it close. He looked up at Mabel with confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The two froze at the sound of singing as it echoed through the halls. The boy started panicking, looking around fervently. Mabel, looked around, curious.

"Somebody's singing…" she commented.

"Dipper…." the boy muttered before turning towards Mabel. "Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Dipper!"

"Is that your friend?" Mabel asked. "I'm looking for my friends, too."

The boy didn't respond, only freaking out more.

"He's all alone! I need to find him!"

Mabel nodded and moved to the barrier, using her arms to create a doorway.

"Don't worry, we'll find out friends." The current began to mess with her head and she started stuttering. "Together!"

The boy doesn't respond as he rushes through the door and starts running down the hall. Mabel hurries to catch up to him, trying to make conversation as they run.

"My name's Mabel, by the way, what's yours?"

The boy only grips his head and looks around more.

"Quite! *groan* I can't see!" He looked around more before turning down a hall. "This way!"

As they run down the halls, Mabel notices not many of the cells are filled.

"How many more gems are trapped here?"

The boy scoffs, focusing on running.

"Don't know. Don't care." he snaps.

The two freeze as the music stops. The boy's eyes fill with panic again as he looks around.

"He stopped singing…" Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled. "Dipper!"

When they neared a cell, they found a figure in it with their knees held to their chest. Bill looked really excited before realizing it was just Candy.

"Oh, it's just you…"

"Candy!" Mabel exclaimed, kneeling by the barrier as Bill paced behind her, fervently. "Candy! I can get you out."

"Stop!" Candy jumped back, holding her hand out to her, panic growing on her face.

"It's ok. I can-"

"No! I don't want your help." Candy explained, hugging her knees. "Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us."

Bill threw his hands into the air, his cloak fluttering around him as he let out a cry of frustration before running off.

"I don't have time for this!"

Mabel turned towards him, holding out a hand.

"Wait!"

Candy leaned forward on her knees, staring Mabel right in the face.

"Mabel, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us." she begged.

"But they're... mean!" Mabel exclaimed, standing. "They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!"

"That's why we can't fight them." Candy said, shaking her head.

"That's why we have to fight them."

Candy turns away, growing silent. Mabel frowned, turning away and lowering her head.

"I'll come back for you…" she promised before running down the hallway after Bill.

As she does, Candy rests her face on her lap, curling up. As the singing starts again. Mabel gasps. She rushed to hide around a corner as Stan and Ford walk by seemingly arguing about something.

"We can't leave yet!" Ford begs, his hands outstretched. "The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!"

Mabel peeks around the corner at Stan and Ford. Outraged, Stan punches the wall, screaming at the figure in the cell.

"Stop singing!" he turns to Ford with his finger pointed at him. "The rose quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld."

Ford makes a face as if he's about to argue again but drops it before turning and walking back the way they came, grumbling under his breath.

"'Go to earth,' they said. 'It'll be easy,' they said."

Mabel waited for the two to be gone before going around the corner and towards the cell where she saw another boy in a dark brown t-shirt with brown shorts and a dark blue vest. The boy looked around, making sure it's safe, then started singing again. Mabel walked up to the cell.

"Hey, I liked your song." Mabel whispered. "Are you Dipper?"

"You escaped." Dipper responded, in awe.

Mabel reached through the barrier, her hand passing it easily. Dipper smiled, realization crossing his face.

"Of course…"

Mabel stretched out, creating a doorway in the barrier.

"Come on, it's safe." her voice shaky.

Dipper stepped through and turned to Mabel, smiling.

"Thank you, Mabel."

Mabel nodded, pulling herself through the barrier, her voice shaky until she got out from under the barrier.

"You're… welcome!"

The two paused when the sound of a familiar voice echoed through the halls.

"Dipper!"

Dipper turned to Mabel and held out his hand.

"Come on!" he demanded, keeping his hand extended.

Mabel put her hand in his and was yanked forward as Dipper ran forward at an incredible speed.

"Whoa!" Mabel exclaimed.

The two stop, Dipper looking around before noticing Bill as he turned the corner. Bill froze and gasped before running towards Dipper and Mabel. Dipper and Bill met in between the two and clasped onto each other as soon as they were close enough. Bill pulled away and held Dippers face in his hands.

"Did they hurt you?" Bill asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" Dipper replied, his voice also with concern.

"Who cares!?"

"I do!"

Dipper kisses Bill's tears away. Dipper picked up Dipper and spun him around. The two laughing as they spun. As they spun, their laughs overlapped each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes Bipper, who lands in front of Mabel. The laughing switches to Bipper's voice before he lands. Bipper turned to Mabel, his eyes full of happiness.

"Mabel! Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Mabel said, in shock. "Bipper! You're a fusion?!"

Bippers eyes transformed from joy to guilt.

"I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"Well, did I make a good impression?" Mabel asked, her arms behind her back shyly.

Bipper smiled, his face softening as he smiled.

"Oh, Mabel. We already love you."

Their heartwarming scene was broken when they heard a familiar voice from the halls.

"Where is he?!"

Bipper's face grew serious as he turned to the direction the voice came from.

"It's Stan. Mabel, find the others and get to the control bridge."

"But I don't know where they are." Mabel said, her voice filling with worry.

Bipper turned and kissed Mabel's forehead. A blast shoots through the girl's mind as she saw where Amethyst and Pearl are.

"Future vision…" Mabel said in awe before becoming more serious. "Wait, are you going to be able to beat him on your own?"

Bipper grinned at the girl, winking as he grew a confident smirk.

"It's okay, Mabel. I'm never alone."

Mabel nodded and ran off. Stan entered the room and faced Bipper.

"Oh great." He sneered. "You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are!"

Bipper chuckled and smirked, his eye narrowing.

"No, you haven't."

(For the singing and fighting scenes, I'm too lazy to put the lyrics in so just look up Stronger Than You on Youtube or something to listen to while you read the next part.)

As Bipper sang, he and Stan fought, with Bipper mostly dodging Stan's blows. While Bipper sang the chorus, Mabel found Pacifica and Wendy. Then the three of them headed into the control room. Mabel broke Ford's gem destabilizer as he attacked. Then Wendy tied Ford with her whip.

Ford struggled with the whip before looking towards Pacifica as she sat at the control panel.

"Don't touch that!" he demanded. "You idiots don't know what you're doing!"

Wendy ignored him and put a hand on her hip.

"You got this, Cifica!"

Pacifica nodded and turned to the control panel.

"Okay, ship. Turn us around!"

Pacifica reached into the ship's control panel, her eyes flashed with lines of data. Mabel glanced at the ship camera and saw Bipper and Stan continued fighting, with many more hits actually landing. Stan then spin dived at Bipper and causes both of them to fall through the deck and into the ship's engine room. Bipper stood up, obviously buffeted by Stan's last attack. While Bipper sang, he continued to fight with Stan, constantly dodging many of Stan's attacks. Finally, Bipper caught Stan and threw him into the ship's main power source, causing it to explode. Mabel, Ford, Wendy, and Pacifica are jostled by the explosion. As the ship rapidly descends towards earth, Bipper, ran down the hallway towards the control room while still singing. Ford crawled away, hitting his head against the deck to activate an escape pod, which he then escapes towards Earth on. Wendy jumped to try and stop Ford but failed, falling flat on the ground. The three girls looked out the window as the ship continued its freefall. Bipper entered the control bridge

"Bipper!" the three exclaimed.

"This ship is going down!" Bipper yelled.

"What about Candy?" Mabel asked.

"There's no time!" Bipper demanded.

Candy is looking forlorn in her cell. The ship lands on the hill where the Crystal Temple is. The ship explodes, concluding the song. Lion comes running down the beach and blasts the rubble, revealing Mabel and the Crystal Gems in Mabel's bubble.

Bipper grinned down to Mabel as the bubble shrunk and disappeared.

"Nice one." he said.

Mabel smiled before putting her hands on cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you've been a fusion all the time!"

"You met Bill and Dipper!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh no! We were going to introduce you." Pacifica said, concern on her face before turning to Bipper. "Bipper, your plan!"

"We were waiting for your birthday." Bipper explained.

"We can still do it!" Mabel said. "I'll just pretend I didn't know!"

Wendy chuckled. Before a hand reached up through the rubble. Stan emerged from the burning wreckage of the ship.

"Ugh! Auh…" He groaned before falling to his knees. "Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd- Huh?"

Candy emerged from the rubble and fell to her hands and knees and attempts to flee, but Stan grabbed her leg.

"Come here, brat!" Stan exclaimed, pulling the struggling girl. "Aw, don't fly off so soon."

"Candy!" Mabel exclaimed, the crystal gems holding her back from helping her friend.

"Candy, listen, fuse with me!" Stan demanded.

"What?!" Candy exclaimed in confusion.

"How long did they keep you on this miserable hunk of rock?" Stan asked, dropping Candy to the sand. "These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes."

"Candy, don't do it!" Mabel begged, holding out her hand to the girl.

Candy looked down at the sand before looking up at Stan and offering her hand to Stan. He grinned and grabbed Candy's hand.

"No!" Mabel exclaimed.

Stan and Candy danced and turned into an amorphous white blob of energy. Sandy, a fusion of the two, appeared from the blob of energy. Sandy raised their arm, laughing as they summoned an arm made of water from the ocean. Suddenly, the arm grabs their arm and became a shackle.

"Huh?"

Another arm emerged from the ocean and takes Sandy's other arm, also becoming a shackle.

"Ughh!"

The water started to drag Sandy into the ocean. Sandy's face changed between Stan's and Candy's.

"What are you doing?" Sandy exclaimed in Stan's voice.

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner!" Sandy yelled in Candy's voice as two more water-arms grabbed Sandy's back legs. "And I'm never letting you go!"

The arms pulled Sandy into the water until only their face is visible. Sandy's face briefly splits into Candy's and Stan's.

"Candy!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Let's stay on this miserable planet... together!" Sandy yelled in Candy's voice again before they were pulled under the water.

The gems stood in silence before Bipper broke it.

"Yikes. They are _really_ bad for each other."

 **Yeah, yeah, not very creative. This is based off of a picture I saw on Pinterest and I don't own Gravity Falls or Steven Universe. I wish I was creative enough to have thought of putting my favorite ship of Gravity Falls into the Steven Universe scene but yano, waddayagunnadoaboutit? If there's anything you'd like for me to write about in any of the universes my stories are based off of, I am more than willing to write it for you!**


End file.
